Episode 8146 (12th June 2013)
Plot Tina goes to the hospital to see Jake, refusing to speak with Izzy. Dev has constructed a chart of Sunita's movements on her last day and asks Stella to help him fill in the blanks, against Karl's advice. Izzy contacts a solicitor for legal advice. Going through his chart, Dev asks how Sunita obtained the keys to the Rovers and tells Stella that they must have been planted on her by the person who started the fire and is still at large. He remembers that the hospital gave him an inventory of her things when they admitted her and rushes home to see if the keys were listed on it. Paul suggests to Eileen that she get some counselling. Before they can discuss further they are visited by Gazette journalist Will Reade with Megan Kinsey and her child Paddy whose life Paul saved in the fire at Thornton Street. Rita warns Tina that people will say that she stole someone else's baby for years to come. As Will interviews an uncomfortable Paul, Eileen's shocked to hear about the dangerous fire but she’s touched by Paul’s heroism. Izzy and Gary are told that they have little legal redress against Tina who will come across any court as having a good character. Izzy vows to dig the dirt up on Tina and Anna decides to go on the attack. Dev ransacks the house for the inventory and rails against Mary who has tidied up the place. She tells Stella and Karl that he appears unhinged. Karl takes her round to see Dev who finds the inventory with the keys listed but he tells Karl that he's not giving in. Eileen tells Paul that she's going to back him up from now on and not create extra pressures for him. Tina arrives home to the flat with the Tanners to find Owen and Anna in the process of changing the locks and throwing her things onto the street. Kylie tells Nick she wants to treat David to a night away in the country. Rob has managed to get a job as a repo man. Rita takes Tina in as Anna and Izzy taunt Tommy that he'll get dumped once his usefulness is over and that her actions have brought them all closer, ready to take her on. Cast Regular cast *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) Guest cast *Will Reade - Dominic Doughty *Megan Kinsey - Louise Atkins *Paddy Kinsey - Sonny Cusworth Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *28 Grayling Street - Living room and kitchen *Weatherfield General - Special care unit and corridor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gary and Izzy vow to fight Tina through the courts as she stands firm over her decision to keep Jake; Dev wonders if someone planted The Rovers keys among Sunita's belongings; and Eileen discovers Paul saved a boy's life. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,190,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2013 episodes